


emotions and attention

by maebealive



Series: m!preg magnus [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M!preg, M/M, Pregnant, Pregnant Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maebealive/pseuds/maebealive
Summary: Magnus is 5 months pregnant and is clinging to his fiancé, Alec, because he has a lot of emotions and doesn't know how to handle everything that the pregnancy throws at him. ++++cuddles obviously





	

"Aleeeec," Magnus whined drawing out his name for a more annoying affect. He was 5 months pregnant now with a very visible bump, that he almost always had a hand over, protecting his unborn child subconsciously. Since he found out about the pregnancy Magnus had been more careful with his magic use and clientele, not taking on large scale jobs because he didn't want to put his and Alec's child in any danger, but with this he became very bored and very needy for his finances attention.

\----

The shadowhunter would come home a lot to find Magnus wrapped in blankets on the couch, wearing one of Alec's sweaters, with tear stained cheeks. It was a common occurrence, the first night he saw this he was so panicked he woke Magnus up to make sure he was ok and that he wasn't hurt and Magnus just cried and clutched onto Alec whimpering, saying "I missed you" and "I love you" between sobs. Now when he came home to find his sleeping, pregnant lover on the couch, he would pick him up bridal style and carry him to their bed. It was getting a lot harder to do this though with Magnus rapidly gaining weight, this also being an emotional ordeal for Magnus. 

\----

One early morning at 3am Alec had woken to the sound of Magnus crying in the bathroom, rushing out of bed, he saw Magnus, curled in on himself, trying to hug his knees to his chest. Alec's immediate thoughts were, 'there's something wrong with the baby' but when he had tried to hug the warlock to his chest and ask what was wrong, Magnus had pushed him away and yelled "don't touch me," crying louder than before, moving further away from Alec and whispering "you think I’m disgusting because I’m fat now.”  
Alec had to physically hold back a laugh at how ridiculous Magnus was being; instead he gave a sweet smile, crouching down beside his fiancé, moving his hand to Magnus’ cheek to trace his lover’s cheek bone, moving the warlocks face so he could look at the other man in the eye. He wiped away the tears that stained the older man’s cheeks, “I don’t think I could ever find you disgusting, even if you were covered in demon ichor, you would still be beautiful to me” he huffed out with a small chuckle, “and you’re not fat, you’re pregnant,” he grinned brightly, “with our child, and in some weird caveman way that makes you even more attractive to me.” Laughing he had kissed Magnus sweetly on the lips when he heard his fiancé’s breath hitch. When Magnus had finally stopped crying, the shadowhunter had carried his lover to bed and they fell asleep together. The issue came up every so often when Magnus couldn’t fit into particular pieces of clothing or when his feet got sore from walking around all day with extra weight, but Alec could always lull him back to a peace and they ALWAYS ended up cuddling at the end of the warlock’s emotional days. 

\---- back to the present ----

“Yes?” Alec yelled from the kitchen as he prepared a bowl of chocolate ice cream and a separate bowl of carrots for his lover. The cravings that the pregnant man never ceased to amaze him.  
“I want cuddles” the older man whined, sitting up on the couch, the blanket falling from his bare torso causing a shiver to run over his skin.  
“I’ll be there in a second” the shadowhunter called back sweetly, he had to be more careful with his tone of voice these days or Magnus would just snap and become an emotional mess for hours, yelling about how ‘Alec didn’t love him’ which was completely ridiculous but Alec knew it was just the hormones. 

Huffing, Magnus moved the fluffy blanket around his shoulders and cuddled it around his body as he got off the couch walking, _more like wobbling_ , into the kitchen in search of the taller man. When Alec came into view he let out an appreciative sigh, closing the space between them. With Alec’s enhanced hearing he knew Magnus was approaching him, so he carefully put down the knife and turned around to lean his bare back against the counter, opening his arms waiting to envelope Magnus.  
The pregnant man let out a small needy whine as he pushed himself forward more into the younger man’s chest, still holding the blanket to his frame, hands between the two men. Alec’s arms wrapped around his fiancé’s shoulders bracketing him in, resting his head, on top of Magnus’.  
“I was cold and I missed you” Magnus winged, nuzzling into Alec’s chest, very cat-like. The warlock found the smell of the taller man so comforting, especially during the pregnancy because all his senses had gotten 2000x more sensitive.  
“That’s ok,” Alec reassured, rubbing Magnus’ back soothingly, “do you still want the ice cream and carrots?”  
It was silent for a few seconds before Magnus quietly replied, “no...” he closed his eyes guiltily, “can I have some pasta please” he asked innocently, moving his face from Alec’s chest to look up at his fiancé.  
“Yeah that’s ok, I’ll start it now” Alec replied smiling down at the warlock. He had gotten use to this, it happened a lot, the cravings the warlock had changed so fast.

The pregnancy was so trying on Magnus, it was new, a miracle really, and nobody knew what to expect from it, having human, demon and angel blood in one baby would be hard on anybody but Magnus was handling it so gracefully. Yes, he had his days but he never had them in public, nobody saw the emotional days that Alec witnessed, nobody understood how well Magnus was handling the pregnancy aside from Alec. When their friends and family complained about the warlock’s attitude, Alec got so defensive that they had stopped mentioning to the shadowhunter how grouchy Magnus had been when he was in a meeting because they were scared of how Alec would lash out. 

“I’m sorry…” Magnus mumbled as he laid his head back down on Alec’s chest. He always felt guilty when he changed his mind and Alec had to make different food.  
“Hey, it’s ok” the younger man smiled down at the warlock, “you know I’d do anything for you and for our baby” he finished leaving no room for question, kissing the top of Magnus’ head.  
The shorter man grinned at Alec’s words, kissing his bare chest, “we can find out the sex of the baby next week” he said coyly. He desperately wanted to know the sex of their baby, just the thought excited him.  
Alec huffed out a laugh, “We’ll call Cat tomorrow,” he grinned kissing the warlock’s lips, “go back to the couch I’ll start boiling the water for the pasta.” 

Letting go of Magnus’ he pushed him away gently, “I love you, stop pouting it’s too adorable and I won’t be able to make your food” he smiled, kissing Magnus again before turning around to throw out the food his fiancé didn’t want anymore.  
“Come cuddle me instead, I’ll magic us food” the warlock whined, moving forward once more to lean against his lovers back, circling his arms around the shadowhunters waist, the blanket covering them both.  
“You’re not wasting your magic on pasta, mags” he scolded gently.  
Sighing against Alec’s back, he twirled his fingers, blue sparks emitting under the blanket, “oops too late” he replied cheekily, muffling his laugh against Alec’s shoulder.

Alec let out a loud groan turning around in the warlock’s arms with a frown, his lips twitching, trying to hold back a smile, “you’re insufferable” he breathed out, caving into a smile.  
“You love me anyway” Magnus replied, tugging on Alec, walking backwards towards the living room.  
“Yes, I do” he smiled, letting out a sigh, he turned his fiancé around, leading him to the couch, helping him waddle his way to the safety of a flat surface. Placing him gently down he moved the blanket more securely around Magnus’ frame before sitting down next to him, laying back and dragging Magnus with him to curl against his side.  
The couch was the width of a king single bed so they could comfortable lay together, sighing happily Magnus laid his head down on his shadowhunters chest. “I love you too” he said quietly, linking his fingers with Alec’s over his round belly.  
“I love you…both of you” Alec grinned, kissing the top of Magnus’ head, running his thumb over Magnus stomach. Forgetting the magicked pasta on the coffee table. Completely lost in each others embrace with their unborn child between them.

**Author's Note:**

> im a literal piece of shit that wrote malec m!preg. and its hella fucken shit bc there is so much that I want to include into one thing. I have shit loads of ideas and plans for more in the series for both alec!preg and magnus!preg. honestly you read fics long enough and you start to read every kind of fic so like no fucken judgement. there wasn't enough m!preg written on ao3 so ya know imma be the homie writing it. This is so choppy bc I suck as a human and I might even come back and edit this but not rn bc I just wanna hurry up and post it.


End file.
